Sonicexe vs Shadowexe
by HTTYD
Summary: Sonic.exe finds a certain hedgehog in his hunting grounds, and a fight brews to see who deserves it... Okay, I think it's a bit short, and has some cursing (Two words, mostly said by Shadow.exe) But I hope you enjoy. (Genre might be weird.)


_Alright, this is my first story. Well, not my first story written, but the first I've ever posted anywhere. Funny how this is rated, but we can't all be good people! So to clear this up and end this note, they're from a separate world where the souls they're done with go to become a .exe._  
_I do not own Sonic, Shadow, Tails, or Knuckles. Nor do I own . They all go to their respectful owners._  
_On to the story!_

* * *

Sonic Exe smirked sadistically, flying- or in his case _floating_- over to his favorite hunting ground. "Ah~!" He hissed "Green Hill Zone...so many young souls come here!" He cackled at the thought of the many encounters of those searching for the _real_ Sonic. "I remember my first soul...a Mobian, better yet, Tails. I'll always remember that name...He was the sweetest." He looked around, noticing no one following him, or even walking around. "Then there was Knuckles...he was a bit more sour, but man- wasn't he a _fighter_. Almost got me too...he was so upset..." Sonic Exe trailed off as he talked to himself.

He stopped dead in his tracks, seeing an ebony hedgehog in his spot. His eyes lowered and he smirked 'Another soul to torment, eh?' He thought to himself, slowly sneaking up behind the hedgehog in an attempt to spook the other. As he looked, he could see that the other seemed to be dirty, and twitching as if he was rabid.

The hedgehog whirled around before Sonic Exe could even get close enough, glaring deeply into Sonic Exe's soulless and empty eyes.

"Who the **fuck** are _you_?"

Sonic Exe glared back, seeing that the hedgehog was similar to him, the same eyes, same bloody tears- Although he was crying more than him- and same bloodied fur. 'So that's what it was...' Sonic thought, examining the other 'It was blood, not dirt.'

The hedgehog snarled, catching Sonic Exe's attention as he looked him up and down. "I said, Who-The-_Fuck_-Are-_You_?" The hedgehog stressed, making Sonic Exe chuckle. "I should ask _you_ the same thing. Ya a fan of my work?" He let out his Kefka laugh, huffing when he didn't make the other flinch at the sound.

The other hedgehog rolled his scarlet eyes. "Shadow Exe is my name, and I am in no way a fan in anything _you_ do." He frowned, before his mouth curled up into an entire-muzzle smile. The edges of his mouth curled into a short spiral, his mouth opened slightly to show sharp teeth. Sonic Exe frowned, his eyes wide and his arms crossed over his chest.

"You act tough now, but you're in _my_ hunting grounds." "YOUR?" Shadow let out a distorted reversed laugh, smirking when Sonic flinched. "_Your _hunting ground? Please, as an Exe you should be offended by _yourself _for that sentence. There is no "Mine" or "Yours", ya just take what ya fuckin' want!" Shadow laughed again, rolling his eyes at Sonic's expression. "Please, Kefka's so outdated." Sonic snarled, his quills bristling "I WANT this ground BACK you fucking _**!CoP?yC~aT**_!" He charged at Shadow, completely missing when Shadow sidestepped. "I got it, and I'll have it until I leave. First come First served." Sonic hissed and pinned Shadow to the ground. "I'll fucking distroy you!"

"Get **blunted**."

kicked Sonic off with his insult, his smile curling as his fangs showed. Sonic stood. "No..." He huffed, getting pissed. "I'm the only Exe there is-!" Before he could finish his sentence, Shadow Exe knocked him to the ground.

"If you want a fight, just ask." He did his curling smile again, before floating backwards and off the ground.

"Exe against Exe, this'll be _fun_."

Sonic Exe jumped up and plowed his elbow into Shadow Exe's stomach, but the other flipped backward in mid-air and kicked Sonic upwards. Shadow wiped the blood from his eyes and threw the droplets at Sonic, the tiny drops becoming large shards that pierced Sonic's body. Sonic righted himself and pulled a blade out of his chest, throwing it at Shadow and charging at him before the blade made contact. Shadow dodged the blade, resulting in his throat getting torn at from Sonic's sharp claws.

Shadow flipped once, righting himself before changing to Sonic's tactics- charging and clawing. He charged forward, forcing Sonic to dodge before teleporting above him, slamming both fists on Sonic's head and sending him to the ground. Sonic snarled and flew up, imbedding his claws into Shadow's stomach, spinning him around and hurling him into the ground. Shadow stood up from the crater, looking back to his other counterpart- Shadow.

'Spin-dash distraction...'

He torpedoed to Sonic, throwing another bloodied blade and teleporting above him, hoping the other would catch his decoy. Sonic flew down and spun, about to kick up to stop Shadow's attack but getting stopped as Shadow spin dashed him into a tree. Shadow continued to spin against Sonic's stomach, his sharp claws and spines cutting up Sonic's skin and flesh. Sonic Exe roared and threw Shadow off, pinning him to the ground and choking him. Shadow rolled his eyes and flipped them over, one clawed hand holding Sonic's neck and the other above his head, about to strike.

Sonic kicked Shadow off, spinning around to spin dash Shadow's stomach as well. Shadow jumped up and sent a ball of energy at Sonic, who caught it in his palm. Sonic hissed in pain, the ball burning his palm as he threw it down to burn the ground instead.

He flew up and spiraled down at Shadow, who merely sidestepped to avoid the attack. Sonic saw that coming and grabbed a fistfull of the dirt and used his momentum to forced Shadow to the ground, trying to bite the others neck and rip it out. Shadow lifted his leg, accidentally kicking Sonic squarely between the legs. Sonic let out his Kefka laugh in pain, rolling off to hold the area. Shadow smirked and stood, kicking Sonic to the ground before he was punched in the stomach.

Shadow hissed and grabbed Sonic's arm, yanking it up to break it. Sonic howled and stabbed Shadow's eye with all five claws on his good arm, Shadow just punched Sonic to push him off. They both healed the major wounds, flying around each other to seek out their weak points.

Both had none.

Shadow let out his distorted laugh, and Sonic let out his Kefka laugh. The both knew they had no weakness, they were _**EXE**_'s!

They lowered themselves and glared a little longer, before Shadow kicked the ground, causing a large dirt cloud to block out Sonic's vision. Shadow ran through the dirt and punched Sonic in the jaw, only to get punched himself. He slammed Sonic to the ground, forcing his claws to pierce Sonic's flesh before the other rolled over, breaking his wrist. Shadow yanked his hand away and flew upwards as the dust settled, healing his broken wrist.

Sonic flew up to Shadow and slashed his stomach open, punching Shadow a few times before the other dodged and whirled around the other. Shadow attempted to punch Sonic's back, but he turned and grabbed Shadow's fist, breaking all the fingers. Shadow hissed and kicked Sonic away, healing his fingers with slight difficulty, growing tired.

They charged at each other, holding their knuckles to each others as they continued to fly towards themselves. It was now just a test of strength, and neither gave up, neither were stronger. Shadow opened his palms with a roar, grabbing Sonic's fists and hurling him towards the tree. Sonic hit the tree and slowly righted himself, flying back up to curl his fist into Shadow's stomach before kicking him in the groin as well. Shadow let out the glitched spring-teleporter sound and fell, pulling Sonic down with him.

Shadow did his curling smile as he laid on the burnt -and still somewhat _on __fire_- soil, standing up from his place on the destroyed ground. Sonic Exe stood also, his eyes half lowered and slightly panting from all the effort. Shadow huffed, as he calmed down he felt weaker and weaker. Sonic lowered his eyes more, having the same difficulty as Shadow. Neither had someone that could keep up with them, and were so adapted to scaring and tormenting than fighting and insulting.

"It seems as if we're evenly matched." Shadow Exe growled, his eyes darkening. Sonic Exe snarled. "I am GOD! I will not let a weakling like you be any-!" "Shut the fuck _up_ already!" Shadow Exe roared, showing his fangs. "I didn't give a shit when we started **fighting**, and I don't give a shit **now**." He frowned at Sonic Exe, who blinked and walked closer. Shadow flew up on instinct, not even knowing he did so or that Sonic walked up. Sonic Exe flew up as well, setting a hand on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow tensed, staring at Sonic with an unreadable face.

"Lets do this again some time, it was fun."

Shadow frowned, moving out of Sonic's hand. "Maybe, maybe not. There just so many souls to torment, so little time. Wouldn't you agree?" Sonic Exe smirked, seeing Shadow Exe's smile as a hint to say he was joking. "I would agree." Shadow nodded and flew off, a sonic boom sounding out as proof of his departure. Sonic cackled to himself, flying in the opposite direction.

"I so would agree."

* * *

_If you hated the ending, I'm sorry. Also, sorry if it's short! I can't do fight scenes well D: I didn't want Sonic to win, and I didn't want Shadow to win either. So I made it a tie! Sorry about any grammar/spelling errors if you found any. Thanks for reading, and you don't have to leave a review if you don't want to. Toodles!_


End file.
